The Night's Daughter
by RIKOREN
Summary: Nikkie Thermopoulos is the newest member of the Nerd Herd. And one of the most gifted fledglings to have ever enrolled to the House of Night. Her powers limitless, rivaling even Zoey Redbird herself. Erik is the only one who can make her see the beauty of Night. But will Nikkie choose Light? Or will she give herself to Darkness? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_If you do not like these pairings or plot then do not read._

**DISCLAIMER:** _All is owned by P.C and Kristen Cast._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 1<em>**

**_THE NEW FLEDGLING._**

* * *

><p>Nikkie was walking home, her eyes on her Psychology paper. Who knew she'd get an A+ on the Dreams quiz? Her phone started ringing, making Nikkie jump. She hoisted her bag to the front of her body and rifled through the mass of papers and books, finally finding her cheap cellphone.<p>

She lifted the square device and peered into the screen. **MUM** was the title that came up. She pressed the answer button and lifted the phone to her ear. "Mum, I'm like two blocks away. I'm safe, no boogie men are following me and I got the A+. Okay? Satisfied?" Nikkie went through the entire first half of the conversation without letting her mother speak.

"Honey, it's rude to speak before I have. And I was hardly thinking about those things, I was wondering how you were doing, you were complaining about a headache and coughing fits. I was just hoping you had taken something to dull it." Her mother spoke in a serene and calm voice. She could hear her mother twirling the phone cord around her finger in worry.

"I'm okay Ma, the headaches haven't eased up but the coughing is gone...Wait a sec." Nikkie said and put the phone away from her as she suddenly coughed violently, her entire body shaking. After calming down, Nikkie put the phone back to her ear. "Maybe not. I'm coming home now. See you in a bit."

"Okay baby, love you."

"Love you too." Nikkie hung phone up and threw it haphazardly into her bag, zipping it up and continued walking again.

She was halfway to her house when she fell to her knees in coughing fits, her hands gripping at her hair as the pain felt like it was about to explode through her skull.

"_Nicola Thermopoulos! Night has chosen thee! Thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" _A dark melodious voice called from behind her. Nikkie turned at the precise moment that her headache exploded, she cried out, but her eyes remained fixated on the stranger. His entire being enchanted her.

Amazing cerulean eyes, perfect tan skin, a broad, muscular figure, full lips, chiselled jaw, wild black hair. He was amazing, just as that tattoo was amazing.

Once she saw he was retreating, she stood, rising to her full height. "Wait, don't go!" She said, taking a step towards him.

"Stay back, Nicola. You must find your own way." The strange hunk spoke, but it didn't deter Nikkie.

Her legs carried her regally to the vampyre, his glittering eyes followed her every move. She stopped moving when there bodies were nearly joined. "Who are you?" She whispered softly, her hand gliding in the air, wiping a lock of hair from his eye. That one silky lock jolted her entire nervous system.

"I'm the man who brought you to the new life of Night." He said, his eyes glued to Nikkie's. "When you come to the House of Night. I will be your guide. Just ask for me." The man whispered against her lips gently. Nikkie closed her eyes and lifted her head to his, waiting for their lips to touch.

But they never did.

Nikkie opened her eyes and the stranger was gone. "Damn it." She whispered, picked up her bag and walked home, dreading having to break the news to her mother.

* * *

><p>Nikkie's mother pulled into the car park of the House of Night, a welcoming party already there. "Whoa, they really go all out don't they?" Nikkie asked herself. Her mother huffed in agreement.<p>

They both got out together, Nikkie walked to the trunk and started pulling her stuff out. Andrea helped her, her cheeks tracked with tears. "Mum, please don't cry." Nikkie whispered, holding onto her mother in a tight hug.

"I can't help it. My only daughter goes off to become a beautiful vampyre and I can only see her on the holidays. It kinda sucks you know." Andrea said, making her precious daughter laugh.

"Don't forget me, ugly!" a voice called from behind Nikkie. Nikkie broke out of her mothers hug and turned to see her little brother, Dimitri, giggling as he was holding one of her bags.

"I could never forget you, Dim." She said, kneeling down, in level with her brother, making the welcoming committee smile. "You be a good boy. And don't pull any stunts without me. If you plan one, call me." She said, winking at Dimitri.

"Got it, Captain!" He stood to attention, saluting her. Then he jumped in her arms, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Nik."

"I love you too, buddy." Nikkie whispered and then stood up, walking over to the group with a heavy heart, carrying her bags. Nikkie could hear her mother sobbing as she put Dimitri in the car again.

"Good afternoon, Nicola. I am Thanatos, High Priestess of the House of Night." An exotic woman with thick black hair addressed her.

Nikkie stared at her for one full minute, admiring the vampyre's beauty before springing into action. "Nikkie please, it's an honor to meet you. Thanatos? Death? That's a rather unusual name. But it certainly fits you. I mean, like, because you have that sort of dark shadow about you...oh crap...don't tell I'm going to get detention for insulting you." Nikkie said, facepalming very loudly as she could hear the other fledglings and vampyres laughing at her expense. Making her blush.

"You flatter me, I've heard worse, believe me, young one." Thanatos replied, smiling. She gestured to another beautiful vampyre with tattoos everywhere with a warm smile. "This is our High Pristess in training, also leader of the Dark Daughters, Zoey Redbird. Zoey is one our most gifted fledglings."

"It's nice to meet you, Nikkie. I hope you find it comfy here." Zoey said happily, still smiling at her.

"Wow, your a fledgling? I thought you were a vamp because.."

"Of my tattoos?" Zoey interrupted, not seeming the least bit offended

"Y-yeah!" Nikkie spluttered.

"Don't pay them no mind, you forget they're there." A cute guy piped up, slinging his arm around Zoey's shoulder, making Zoey sigh playfully, the two obviously in love.

Nikkie laughed nervously, being reminded about that passionate moment, with mystery man.

"Moving on," Thanatos piped up. "Beside Zoey is James Stark, who prefers to be called Stark. Stark is Zoey's Warrior and Guardian."

"Oh, like Tony Stark! Iron Man." Nikke said, giggling, Stark laughing also.

"I actually haven't heard that one. Nice!" He said and raised his hand in a high-five. Nikkie lifted hers and smack her palm with his.

"Dorks, please refrain from cheesy high-fives and comparing a hot actor to that ass-basket." A gorgeous blonde piped up from near the end of the line, making Nikkie raise one eyebrow.

She was the perfect Barbie model. Literally, a long mane of blonde hair perfectly straight with no bits of hair frizzing. A perfect hourglass figure, piercing blue eyes and the most flawless skin a model would be jealous of.

Yikes.

Thanatos sighed and continued with the introductions.

Stevie Rae, Kramisha, Damien, Shaunee, Shaylin, Rephaim, Aurox, Darius and then Aphrodite.

"Wow, seriously? The Goddes of Love?" Nikkie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm exactly like her. A beautiful Goddess." Aphrodite said, the arrogance was almost tangible.

"Really? I don't see it." Nikkie said, innocently, making everyone except Aphrodite laugh. Even Darius was chuckling.

Aphrodite's eyes turned into cat's slits and she looked as if she was about to lunge at Nikkie. Thanatos stepped between the two girls and looked at Aphrodite. "Prophetess, calm yourself." Thanatos' voice was accompanied by the swirl of a cold breeze.

Aphrodite immediately backed down.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late, there was a bit of traffic on the way down here and I had-" The melodious voice stopped as glittering blue eyes met silvery gray.

"You're just in time Mr. Night. Nicola, this is Erik Night, he is our Drama professor and our Tracker. He is the one who brought you to the House of Night, to start your new life." Thanatos said and gestured to Erik.

Nikkie's gaze locked with Erik's and she lifted her hand to his. "I think you already know who I am." She whispered, the wind carrying her voice to his ears.

Everyone seemed to fade away.

"Yeah. I guess I do." He whispered back and then their hands touched.

Skin joined together.

Flesh against flesh.

One in the Night.

Nikkie's journey was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, RIKOREN here!<strong>

**What do you think of this story? **

** .PM**

**RIKOREN out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_If you do not like these pairings or plot then do not read._

**DISCLAIMER:** _All is owned by P.C and Kristen Cast._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 2<em>**

**_POWER SURGE._**

* * *

><p>Nikke packed all of her stuff and sat on her bed, opening her laptop and played some jazz music while she looked at her facebook profile, almost everyone had deleted her off their accounts. Nobody understood that she wasn't evil and it looked like they never will. Sighing deeply, Nikkie moved her cursor to the button that said "Delete Account." And pressed the necessary button and her account shut down.<p>

_'Goodbye my old life.' _Nikkie thought solemnly and then put the electronic device back on the desk and decided to go for a walk.

She thrust her hands deep into the pockets of her dark jeans, mumbling about stupid people and how they didn't understand what being different meant, just when she bumped into Stark.

"Oh, sorry, Stark! I guess I didn't see you there! I'm sorry!" She said from her place on the ground, her butt on fire from falling on it.

"Oh, shit, sorry! Don't apologize to me! Are you okay? Looks like that hurt." He said and pulled her up carefully.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Apart from my ass on fire and I'm completely disoriented and I think I'm lost. I'm good!" Nikkie said, smiling brightly. Something about this vampyre just made her say everything, like he was a big brother figure, a shoulder to lean on and a person she could trust.

"Yeah, I know. I was Marked in Chicago and I know how scary the first day was, but there are people just like you, going through the same thing right now. Zoey was basically the same on her first day, and since she is a special fledgling, it's harder for her to have a more settled life, like the rest of the fledglings here." Stark said and rested his hand on her shoulder, patting it.

Nikkie sighed and smiled wearily. "Thanks, that actually makes me feel better." Her voice was soft, croaky as she stretched, yawning softly.

Zoey almost bumped into her, reading a book. "Oh, crap! Sorry Nikkie. I'm super stressed about this Vamp Soc test I've got and if I don't learn this concept, I'm so gonna fail!"

"A Vamp sock? Your doing a test on a vampyre's sock?" Nikkie asked, utterly confused and Zoey's lips twitched and her hazel eyes shined with amusement.

"Not a sock, Vampyre Sociology, I'm in the upper class." Zoey giggled, trying to contain her laughter for Nikkie's expense, unlike Stark who was doubling over in laughter, his eyes shining with tears as he laughed so hard.

"Well, at least someone thinks I'm amusing!" Nikkie said, trying to look angry, but failing miserably and joined in the laughter.

"Who's laughin' like that?" A sweet Okie twang spoke from behind them.

"Oh, hey Stevie-Rae, we were just laughing at something Nikkie said." Zoey said smoothly, still giggling. "Oh jeesh, that was funny."

Stevie-Rae giggled at Nikkie's half miserable, half amused face. Rephaim chuckling behind his mate.

"Okay, I'm going to find my class." Nikkie said, smiling as she waved at her new friends and jogged away. But it wasn't before she saw a tall, muscular man with long black hair and bronze skin. His chest bare, wearing only a pair of jeans in her path. What really shocked Nikkie were the long midnight-coloured wings that adorned his muscled back.

Amber eyes met silver and then all Nikkie saw was a black abyss and felt the cold ground as she keeled over.

* * *

><p>"Oww.." Nikkie complained as she arose from her slumber, her fingertips kneading the hard surface of her skull. "Fainting is not recommended."<p>

"Are you alright?" A familiar deep voice asked, worry evident in it's bass depths.

Her eyelids opened and her vision slightly blurred but Nikkie was able to make out beautiful blue eyes.

"Erik?" Her croaky voice was far from seductive, like she would have wanted.

"Yeah it's me," a relieved smile lit his face and her heart started racing. "I heard you fainted near Nyx's statue, I was worried so I came to check on you."

"Where am I?" Nikkie asked, her vision clearing and the image of Erik so close was one to behold, yet, she ripped her gaze from his handsome face and looked around the white, cold and crisp room, reeking of disinfectant.

"You're in the infirmary." He answered her question and smiled softly, as he looked into her pretty silver eyes.

Nikkie finally remembered the accident. "Erik! There was this winged guy! He was right in front of me! He was staring at Nyx's statue when he looked at me! Is he real!? Is he a ghost!?" Nikkie panicked, grabbing Erik's arm with a death grip, which made him smile even wider.

"That was Kalona, Nyx's fallen Warrior. He's one of the good guys . . now. He carried you here after you fainted." He explained in a placating voice. "Don't get yourself so worked up, the nurses said you just need rest. I'll take you back to your dorm room, you must feel more relaxed there huh?" He asked, holding her elbow and helped Nikkie stand and walk into her dorm.

Luckily, everyone had classes so the dorms were empty and silent for a change.

"Which is your room?" Erik asked, maintaining his firm grip on her arm to keep her from falling or tripping.

Nikkie directed him and he opened the door, helping her inside and laying her on the bed. "You decorated the place nicely." Erik said with an appreciative smile.

"Thank you. My mum taught me well." Nikkie said with a genuine happy smile.

"Do you want a glass of water or anything?" Erik asked, concern shadowing his face again.

"No, I'm okay. You don't have to fret over me. I'm not a fragile newborn." Her voice was sarcastic yet warm, letting him know that she wasn't aiming to wound him.

"I see." His voice was thoughtful and a cocky grin adorned his handsome face, making him look boyish and cheeky.

"I like it here. It's so much better than normal school, and the people here are so nice. Give or take a few people." Nikkie shrugged, looking up at Erik drowsily, rubbing her eyes like a sweet child.

"It's a great place, and I can see you're bored with me already. I'll let you rest." Erik teased her, with a huge grin on his face.

Nikkie smiled back. "Yes, your boring me with your awful looks." Nikkie and Erik shared a laugh, though it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Erik untied her All-Stars and slid them off her feet and set them down carefully, pulling a knitted blanket over her, he examined it.

Handmade it seemed, a rainbow with silver flowing through delicately. It matched her well.

Erik finally took one last look at her beautiful sleeping form and left, shutting the door softly behind himself.

Then Nyx appeared next to her new daughter. "_My sweet daughter, you are blessed among those who are gifted far beyond their imagination. Here, I shall watch over you and hope that you pray to me in your time of need and love. Know this, my daughter, with great power comes responsibility. You will know, among all others, what the ultimate sacrifice is and what it entails. Be careful and be sure."_

And with that, Nyx left, bestowing a great gift on her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_If you do not like these pairings or plot then do not read._

**DISCLAIMER:** _All is owned by P.C and Kristen Cast._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 3<em>**

**_LAUGHING, TEXTING AND SLEEP DISORDERS._**

* * *

><p>Nikkie woke up in the middle of the morning-night, which came as a shock to her, considering up until yesterday, her sleeping patterns were different and she slept during the night, not the day.<p>

Nikkie picked up her phone and decided to call her house, to see if her Mum hadn't left work yet. Dialling the number, she got up out of bed and walked down in the common room, sitting on the couch, huddled in the corner. Andrea answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ma?" Nikkie spoke hesitantly, hearing the choked sob on the other end of the line.

**"Nikkie? Is that you, baby girl?"** Andrea asked, her voice breaking in several places, bringing tears to Nikkie's eyes.

"Yeah, Mama, it's me. How are you?"

**"I'm good, sweetheart, missing you terribly. Dimmy woke up this morning and went to wake you, like routine. Remember?" **

"Yeah, I remember." The memory brought a bright smile to her full lips.

**"Anyway, how is the House of Night? Are they all treating you good there? Do I need to smash some coconuts?"** Andrea asked, incredibly serious, making Nikkie burst into laughter.

"No, Mama, it's okay. Everyone is awesome. They aren't like any creepy vampire stereotypes you think of. Like Christopher Lee's portrayal. Now _that _was some freaky stuff."

**"Yeah, it was baby. The nurse called just to tell me that you fainted. Are you okay?"**Andrea's voice was full of concern for her daughter's well-being.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mum. It was just some silly thing. Nothing to get worked up over." Nikkie placated her mother expertly.

_"Mummy! Are you talking to Nikkie!? Can I speak to her!?" _

Dimitri's voice suddenly filled the earpiece in Nikkie's cellphone. **"HEY UGLY!"**

Nikkie pulled the phone away from her now ringing ear. "Owiee! Dimitri! You almost deafened me!" She complained instantly.

**"Mwahaha! I'm so evil! Like Darth Vadar. I'm coming to get you Luke!"** Dimitri started his rant, having watched the old Star Wars movies, he became obsessed with Darth Vadar.

"You're a little dork. And I'm not Luke. I can't be. I have to be Leia since I'm a girl."

**"Nah, you're not pretty enough to be Leia."**

"What was that, you little pipsqueak?"

**"You heard me, ugly."** Dimitri giggled, their usual teasing made Nikkie's heart warm with the familiarity. The bonds of her family still as strong as ever.

"Alright then, Dim Sim. You're in for it when you come to visit me next month. You're so in for it!"

**"Nyah Nyah!" **Dimitri continued to taunt her.

"Oh, and by the way, isn't your birthday on the same day when you visit me?" Nikkie asked her little brother, deploying her secret weapon.

Dimitri fell silent.

_'Direct hit.' _Nikkie thought smugly.

"Yep, I guess I'll just have to take your present back and cancel the order on the cake I was going to get baked for you. Now all my plans are over. I guess I'll just see you empty-handed." Nikkie opted for a resigned tone, effectively putting her point across.

**"Okay! Okay! I'll be good now! I want my cake to be chocolate though!" **Dimitri whined, salvaging the cake's mix.

"I'll make sure to tell Angelo, okay? I gotta go now. I'm tired and talking to you is exhausting me, kid."

**"Nikkie?" **Dimitri asked, suddenly gentle and soft. Nikkie knew that was only when he was serious.

"Yeah, buddy?"

**"I miss you lots." **Dimitri said, his voice trembling.

"Ah, Dimmy. I'm still here. I'm only a short drive away. Remember that, if you need anything, your big sister is still here. You can call me, wake me up in the middle of the night, or day? If you have to. You can even drive down with Mum and you can come see me, or just call me and I'll be there in a flash. 'Kay?"

She heard Dimitri sniffle. **"'Kay. I love you."**

"I love you too, kid. Bye for now."

**"Bye, big sister." **

The line went dead.

The tears spilled over her face and she had a hard time wiping them all away, finally pulling herself away from the couch, she grabbed a bottle of water and ran back to her dorm room, shutting the door and she jumped back in bed, sipping at the water before putting it down on her nightstand.

Then her phone vibrated.

Nikkie checked her phone to see that she got a text message.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**SENT: 3:44 P.M**

**FROM: ERIK NIGHT**

**MESSAGE:**

_**Hey, how are you feeling? **_

_**Erik :)**_

Nikkie read the message quickly before smiling and sending back.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**SENT: 3:44 P.M**

**FROM: NIKKIE**

**MESSAGE:**

_**I'm feeling better, thanks xD.**_

_**Can't you sleep?**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

2 minutes later, she heard the familiar vibration and she checked her phone again.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**SENT: 3:46 P.M**

**FROM: ERIK NIGHT**

**MESSAGE:**

**_I'm glad :D_  
><strong>

**_Yeah, sometimes I'm just not tired.  
>Like I wanna sleep but I can't.<br>Do you get that feeling?_**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**SENT: 3:48 P.M**

**FROM: NIKKIE**

**MESSAGE:**

**_Yeah, I get it all the time._  
><strong>

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**SENT: 3:48 P.M**

**FROM: ERIK NIGHT**

**MESSAGE:**

_**Really? You know what it's called?**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**SENT: 3:49 P.M**

**FROM: NIKKIE**

**MESSAGE:**

_**Yep, it's called being an energetic teenager.**_

_**:'D**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**SENT: 3:53 P.M**

**FROM: ERIK NIGHT**

**MESSAGE:**

_**Ha-ha, so funny, I think my sides have split. **_

_**-.- that joke was so not funny.**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**SENT: 3:56 P.M**

**FROM: NIKKIE**

**MESSAGE:**

_**It was a little funny :P**_

_**Anyways, I'm starting to get drowsy.  
>I'll let you go.<strong>_

_**Sleep well xx**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Before she could stop herself, Nikkie pressed 'send' and quickly put her phone away, blushing from her obvious flirtation. _What if he didn't like her that way? _She would be a total and utter moron.

A real mor-

_Vvvt! Vvvt!_

The moment of truth.

The leap of faith.

Nikkie hesitantly looked at the new message on her screen, reading it in fear.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**SENT: 3:59**

**FROM: ERIK NIGHT**

**MESSAGE:**

_**Okay, it was a little.**_

_**Is talking to me THAT boring?  
>I'm kidding.<strong>_

_**Same to you, Miss Thermopoulos**_

_**;) xox**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Holy crap.

He flirted back.

He flirted with her.

Erik didn't think she was a moron at all, he liked her in a more intimate way _and _he gave her a winky emoji. Nothing said 'flirty' like a winky face with 'xox' beside it.

_Nothing._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey everyone. I know this one was more of a romantic and fluff chapter, but there will be more action and true HON moments. I just wanted the relationship between Nikkie and Erik to deepen a little more before I continued. <em>**

**_Now, you all know how much I love your support, so please do not hesitate to review, any review apart from extreme flames are accepted. _**

**_That sounded like a commercial ^_**

**_Anyway, follow and favourite and review!_**

**_RIKOREN xD_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_If you do not like these pairings or plot then do not read._

**DISCLAIMER:** _All is owned by P.C and Kristen Cast._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 4<em>**

**_GLOW._**

* * *

><p>A week had gone by and there was no sign of any kind evil or Neferet.<p>

Nikkie sat on a bench, reading a book her mother gave her for her birthday.

Seemingly lost in the fantasy world that the author created, Nikkie twirled a lock of hair around her finger, absorbed in the romantic scene between the two lovers. Nikkie imagined the lead character, Kane, to be Erik and the lead female, Penelope to be Nikkie herself.

Both of them locked in a fiery kiss in the battlefield, the rain pouring down on them in their most vulnerable moment; his arms crushing her slender body to his own muscular one.

Nikkie's body became heated and she squirmed with the pleasant feelings shooting down her body.

"Fantasizing?" A deep voice called to her, yet it was one that Nikkie didn't recognize, looking back, silver eyes stared into amber.

"You must be Kalona." Nikkie pronounced his name the way the ancient Cherokee maidens would have. Bowing ever so slightly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Please, do not bow. I do not require such a noble act of salutation. A handshake will do." Kalona spoke rather bemusedly.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." Nikkie stuttered and held her arm out, thinking she was a complete idiot.

Kalona stretched one finely muscled arm and gripped her forearm as Nikkie's fingers tightened around his.

They're eyes met and Kalona felt the power of Light swirling within this young fledgling and the touch of the Goddess, which he had not felt in a millennium.

His eyes roamed over the fledgling with admiration and care, taking in every feature and every crevice of her face, the shadows that cast over Nikkie's exotic skin, creating an air of mystery to this girl who he had carried in his arms.

"Uh. .ehh. . .I wanted to thank you Kalona, for helping me when I fainted. It's not every day you see a half naked guy with wings on his back." Nikkie stuttered and her creamy cheeks went a dusky rose.

"Clearly." Kalona said, sarcasm dripping from that one word, a dark eyebrow rose questioningly at her.

"Oh jeez. . .I'm so sorry. I say things without thinking!" Nikkie said, releasing their grip and she ran her hand through the thick waves of hair that cascaded around her in a black sea.

"It's alright, young one. I take no offence. You were merely startled by my appearance and since you did not meet me at the welcoming party the school committee had planned for you. Thanatos thought it best that you not cross paths with me until the right time, it wouldn't have been exactly 'fun' for you to meet a being such as I." Kalona explained the unanswered question in Nikkie's head.

"Oh, well that clears things up a whole lot more. Thanks. But if you will excuse me, I have a Drama class to attend." Nikkie smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Kalona. You're not as scary as you look." Nikkie smiled brightly to the immortal before taking her leave.

Kalona felt the shock of her parting words in the pit of his stomach. _'You're not as scary as you look.' _Does this youngling presume to mean that Kalona, Fallen Warrior of Nyx was not as eerie as many made him to be? Could she see through his mask of bravado and see the wounded man cowering beneath it? Could she see what Nyx saw?

Vulnerability?

Kalona thought he was just reading too much into her comment and pushed those thoughts from his mind and continued on his way to Thanatos' office to report his findings outside the walls of this House of Night.

* * *

><p>Erik stood in front of his class and smiled, just as he started his lecture, a timid knock interrupted him. "Yes?" Erik called out and swiveled his blue gaze to the now-opened door and there stood Nikkie. She looked much better today, healthier.<p>

"Ah, Nikkie, just take a seat. . ." He looked over at the empty seat next to Zoey and shrugged his shoulders, which Zoey answered with a happy smile. ". . Over there next to Zoey, someone you know at least." Erik said and Nikkie answered his concern with a breathtaking smile before walking across the room and seating herself next to her classmate.

Zoey quickly relayed everything back to Nikkie and then they continued to listen to Erik as he talked about acting and how complicated it actually was. "Now, acting is not all about reading lines from a script. You have to have emotion, you can't be like: 'Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo?'" Erik said blandly, his expression the same, making a few students laugh. "No way! You want to live the part. Say you were Juliet, you'd want to feel a burning love, a passionate excitement, like you're a little kid at Christmas, or you just saw the love of your life, and knew that they were the one. Because that is exactly how Juliet feels." Erik said, passionately, excitement brewing in his eyes as he taught his affinity.

Nikkie was scribbling down scentences and scentences as her creativity flowed, almost writing an entire paragraph until a nosy blonde snatched the paper. "Oh, Professor Night, Nikkie was passing notes during your lecture and I believe that is against school regulations." Her posh tone made Nikkie burst with rage as she lied through her pearly white teeth.

"She's lying Eri-Professor Night! I wasn't passing notes." Nikkie shouted. Zoey echoed her response.

Erik frowned slightly and stepped down from the stage and walked towards the blonde and took the paper. "Thank you Olivia, but don't call out in my class again, or you'll be dealing with High Priestess Thanatos. Is that clear?" Erik spoke in his sternest 'Professor' voice, making Olivia pale.

Erik scanned the paper, his eyes widening. He looked up at Nikkie, blanching. "Stand on the stage and read this Nikkie." Erik handed the paper back to her.

Nikkie was absolutely stunned, not moving. Zoey prodded her, finally pushing her into action.

Mechanically, she walked to the front of the stairs and stood on the stage, feeling anxiety creep down her spine. "Okay. . " She whispered to herself. Unfolding the paper, Nikkie cleared her throat and began to read. "'Dark's cool embrace wrapped around me like a cloak, the pain in my head somehow comforting, I felt the power course through my veins as if I were a different being. Yet at that moment, suspended in time. I never once closed my eyes. I never once wavered from his otherworldly gaze. I felt a passion roaring in my head, a voice screaming at me to show him exactly what I could do, eyes of the clear sky and hair that reflected the Night and mystery. His voice a soft caress against my heated skin; then he disappeared, gone from my gaze, vanished from my presence. His mysterious air evaporated around me, leaving no trace of his magickal being behind. Gone, was my mystery man.'" Nikkie's voice trembled with overflowing emotion as she remembered the day she was Marked. Nikkie put the paper down and looked at the audience before her.

They stood and clapped, whooping.

"That was amazing, Nikkie. That monologue was fantastic." Erik said, his voice breathless, as if her performance literally stole his breath.

_"Whoo! Go Nikkie!"_

_"ENCORE!"_

_"That was hawt!"_

Nikke giggled and stepped down from the stage, quickly taking her seat. Zoey winked at her and gave her a trademark dorky thumbs up, which Nikkie reciprocated just as dorky.

Erik stared at her with those beautiful eyes. As their gazes met, blue darkened and turned almost black with need.

Nikkie stared at him and smiled, a slow smile that showed happiness, relief and freedom.

* * *

><p><em>'You see, my heartless one, there is a new fledgling at the Tulsa House of Night, who possesses a rare gift that I want to control.' <em>The white bull's voice rumbled in Neferet's mind, arousing her body with his painful aura.

"Yes, my lord. But for what reason do you feel the need to possess this fledgling alone?" Neferet asked, staring into her master's cold, dead eyes.

_'That is for later in future. For now, I need to corrupt her in our ways.' _The white bull spoke.

"Yes my lord. What would you have me do?"

_'Dazzle her. Show her the power you possess by joining me. She is young and easily deceived, so take this matter slow. When you think she is ready, bring her forth to me.'_

"Yes, my Consort. I shall."

The white bull faded into the distance and Neferet started planning the task of taking the new fledgling girl, Nikkie Thermopoulos.


End file.
